


Reality is merely an illusion

by Elffaw, Verity (PenelopeGrace)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bondage, Enabled by Waffle, M/M, NSFW Art, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elffaw/pseuds/Elffaw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopeGrace/pseuds/Verity
Summary: What happens on a break day, stays in a break day.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Reality is merely an illusion

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I can’t believe I’m doing this? Wow, I can’t believe I even remembered this. Title comes from an Albert Einstein quote, lmao. 
> 
> Art by Elffaw

The first day of April starts off cold. Wait. Literally cold. Yuuri’s eyes barely open, and he shivers despite the thick wool comforter and patchwork quilt. Snow rains down in St. Petersburg, laying a thick blanket of white over apartment buildings and cars and lampposts alike. Yuuri’s hand close in a fist, and the _something_ in his hand oddly squenches. Makkachin boofs in delight, licking away at Yuuri’s fingers. 

“Makka,” groans Yuuri, not quite awake. His voice is drowsy with sleep. “What are you doing?” he rasps in low Japanese. 

It takes another minute for Yuuri to truly look at his hand. His right hand. Which is still oddly cold and wet on top of the blanket. Which is still being licked by Makkachin. It’s a bright shade of red and sticky. Yuuri frowns at the blob of redness, which he does not understand. “Victor?” he calls out, completely confused. 

“Happy April Fool’s Day!” Victor’s smile is strangely lopsided. Then he gasps and quickly shoos Makkachin away. “No, no, no. You’re not supposed to eat that, Makka.” 

Yuuri himself takes a tentative lick of the red blob. “Strawberry jam?” he mutters in confusion. He groggily lets his head fall back onto the pillow. “Victor,” he groans. “It’s too early for a prank.”

Victor presses a gentle kiss on Yuuri’s forehead and wipes away the jam with a wet paper towel. “I’ll give you another hour to sleep, Yuuri,” he purrs. “But wait too long, and my _surprise_ will be ruined.” 

“Uh,” Yuuri grunts in affirmation, rolling over away from Victor. His darling husband, as attractive and seductive and amazing as he is, is interrupting his sleep schedule on a break day. If he was a little more awake, he would slap Victor silly. His hands eventually close around Makkachin, and he falls back asleep.

* * *

It’s after Yuuri downs one and a half cups of tea when he finally feels somewhat remotely like himself again. Makkachin weaves in and out of his legs, begging for some bacon scraps in the frying pan. Whenever Victor’s not looking, Yuuri sneaks a scrap to Makkachin. He makes sure not to give her the dry strips. Victor’s not happy with Makkachin. He caught the poodle chewing through one of his favorite Italian loafers. 

What Victor doesn’t know is this: 

Yuuri put two doggie treats into the shoes as revenge. Yuuri has already ordered another pair from the ridiculous overpriced Italian designer before he got out of bed and all before 2 o’clock in the afternoon. Yuuri calls it a productive day. 

Yuuri texts a few words to Yurio. Out of the corner of his eye, he watches Victor leaning seductively and almost naked against the corner. He continues texting, pretending to be completely engrossed in his phone. 

“Yuuri,” purrs Victor. “Want to go out and pick up some nuggets for lunch?” 

“Mmm,” grunts Yuuri, knowing fully well how obnoxious he is being to Victor. 

What can he say? Victor should know better than to interrupt his sleep. In any way. Except in emergency situations, of course. 

“How about sushi?”

“Rate of carbon emission into the atmosphere is rising,” mutters Yuuri, who is actually not on the statistics page but on the popular app list in Google Play Store. 

“Yuuri,” Victor draws out. His husband snaps his perfectly manicured fingers two inches in front of Yuuri’s eyes. “Pay attention to me.” 

Yuuri finally gives one long, intense look at Victor. 

Victor’s only wearing the tiniest black thong he owns. Yuuri knows. He ripped an even tinier g-thong off Victor last week. 

With undisguised glee, Victor winks. “Come get me, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri may be cruel and occasionally vengeful, but he will not deny his husband when he’s offering so blatantly. He sets his phone down and makes sure Makkachin gets the rest of the cooling bacon strips. Then he unbuckles his belt and yanks it out of the loops of his pants. He closes the master bedroom with a kick of his foot. 

Surprisingly, Victor is not on the bed as usual. Instead, he’s stark naked with his five inch dick jutting out. He stands proudly in front of the open window, sunlight bathing him like a living god under the sun. Yuuri has to pause, his heart freezing for a second. Maybe for an eternity. It doesn’t matter. Yuuri can’t get enough of Victor in these moments and in life in general. 

“Yuuri,” says Victor, raising a brow. 

“Yes?” Yuuri feels dumb. 

“You’re drooling.” 

Discreetly wiping at his mouth, Yuuri coughs and wraps the belt firmly around his wrist. He tries to recover. “On the bed, Victor.” 

Victor smiles. “Okay, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri quickly places his glasses on the nightstand. It takes a moment for Yuuri to tie Victor’s hands together with his belt. It takes a minute for Yuuri to fumble out the lube out of the nightstand. An embarrassingly long minute. Straddling Victor’s thighs, he slowly slicks up Victor’s five and a half inch dick with lube. He murmurs, “You look so beautiful, Vitya.” 

In moments like these, Yuuri _adores_ how dilated Victor’s blue eyes become. 

When Yuuri kicks off his pants and finally sinks onto Victor’s six inch cock, he throws his head back, so enthralled by the thickness and the way Victor stretches him so well. “Victorou,” Yuuri babbles, forgetting himself. Right, he forgets Victor is supposed to be punished. But then again, Victor got his shoes eaten by Makkachin and that kind of makes it up for Victor ruining his sleep schedule. 

“Yuuri,” breathes Victor, panting. “I, I. I wanna—”

Yuuri seizes Victor’s jaw, his dark eyes locking upon Victor’s face. “No, I will ride you, Victor. You just have to take it.” 

Grabbing a hold of Victor’s shoulders, Yuuri raises himself up and thoroughly allows that seven inch cock to plunge straight into his hole. He furiously rides Victor, the sights behind his eyelids exploding with color as Victor’s dick reaches deep into parts of him he’s never gone. “Victor,” Yuuri pants. “Is your dick bigger?”

Victor chokes, but does not answer. He moans, “Yuuri, you feel—”

In a sudden move and an impressive twitch of his amazingly thick thighs, Yuuri sharply sinks onto Victor’s nine inch cock. 

_“Bylad.”_

The word sends shivers across Yuuri’s shoulders and down his spine. Hot, white streams of cum spurts across Victor’s stomach and perky, pink nipples. Yuuri quickly pull himself off of Victor’s fourteen inch dick and sloppily mouths at the head while Victor’s seed splashes all over his hair and straight into Yuuri’s mouth. 

“You taste so good, Victor,” says Yuuri with a satisfied sigh, falling back onto the bed. Now that he thinks about it, he kind of wants to fall asleep again. 

“Yuuri.”

“Mmm?”

“Yuuri.”

“Mmm.”

“Untie me.”

“Oh, sorry.” Yuuri gently unbuckles his belt. He vaguely watches his beloved husband roll off the bed. He blinks, almost yawning and missing it. 

Yuuri couldn’t quite make out the long, tanned, scarf-like object in Victor’s hands. He reaches over to the nightstand and puts on his eyeglasses. Eyes widening, he gasps, “Victor! What is that?” 

With a heart-shaped smile, Victor wraps his dick around his neck. “Yuuri! You know what this is!” 


End file.
